SoMa: Two More Weeks
by Narusaku1357
Summary: About a month or so ago, Maka went on a trip to go see her Mom in California...leaving me alone to just think and eat burnt food...Just Two more weeks…then my angel would be home...I can wait that long...right? Yeah I can...because I'm cool, damn it!


_Hey guys! This was made for RandomDancing123 because she was able to guess why the title of the sequel was "Destroying a Perfect Soul" …So this story here is what she requested. I hope you like it RandomDancing! I tried to make it as close to the request as possible! If there is ANY problem at all, go ahead and tell me, I don't care! :D Otherwise, I really hope you like it! :3 Man, I couldnt think of a title for this . XD_

_Don't worry, those of you who are still trying to guess and win a oneshot. I'm going to let this keep going on until i begin posting the sequel. That might be awhile. Good luck though and enjoy this little fluffy story. _

_Soul Eater belongs to a Japanese person named Atsushi Ohkubo..._  
_and I think...last time I checked I was an American named Nicole :D_

* * *

"Damn it!"

I pulled my hand away from the burning stove quickly and shook it to ease the pain. "I knew I should have ordered takeout…" I then muttered; sticking it under the faucet to cool it off. I was never that good at cooking, and yet for some reason, I kept on doing it. Why? How the hell was I supposed to know? I just did. "So uncool…" I breathed as I reached for the phone. But then I paused, looked up at the clock and narrowed my eyes. Right…nothing was open. It was the middle of the night…"ugh…" My eye nearly twitched as I pulled my hand from the water to turn the stove off. I then reached into the cupboard above me and grabbed a bag of chips.

I didn't even care what was in the pan…I just walked away, turned the lights off, and threw myself onto the couch. Oh, how I loved that couch. Even though, whenever I'd sit on…I'd end up thinking about something I really didn't want to think about. Like…Maka. "Nope!" I yelped before shoving a handful of chips in my mouth. I wasn't going to think about her! No way! My hand reached for the T.V remote as I glared at the wall, but for some reason I couldn't find it. And by the time I had swallowed, my mind was on her again…of course…

About a month or so ago, Maka went on a trip to go see her Mom in California. She had sent another post card saying that she was going to be there for awhile, and that she wanted Maka to come down and see her sense she was so close. So, with a couple pouty faces my way—which by the way, was so not cool—she finally decided to go and leave me with that damn Succubus cat! Thank Shinigami, Blair began to work more often…but, now that Blair was gone too, I was lonely…I admit it…I was…lonely. I usually liked spending time by myself, but now that neither of them where there bothering me, I was actually missing them. I missed Maka more though…

Because…I loved her…

"Shut up, damn it!" I shouted to no one in particular. I punched the couch and went ahead and stuffed another handful of chips in my mouth. All because of that couch, I had to think about Maka in such a way. Of course, I knew I loved her, but I haven't exactly admitted it until recently, when I began to actually miss her and her Maka-Chops. Unbelievable, right? I miss her _'Maka-Chop'_s! Who in this god forsaken world could ever miss being hit in the head by a book? "…Apparently…I could. " I breathed quietly; finally giving into the couch and setting the bag down in my lap. My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but frown.

Two more weeks…then my angel would be home.

"The fuck?" I yelled; pushing up from the couch and turning to glare at it. "Really? Your making me call her my angel now!" I then growled before kicking it with my right foot. I glared a little while longer, before letting out a sigh and falling back down into the cushions. "Look at me…I'm talking to the couch. Not cool at all…" Seriously, if I really needed to be thinking all of that, I could have just said it to her in person. I might as well of…what's thinking going to do for me? It's not like anyone knows what goes through my head. No one knew that I paid attention to every little detail. No one knew I thought about the same subject for hours on end…and what has it always gotten me? Maybe the paying attention part has really saved our asses on assignments…but thinking? That's gotten me nowhere.

A knocking came to the door and it nearly made me jump from my skin from its suddenness. I looked at it quickly and heard it get knocked on again, and this time, I could tell that it sounded more like a kick. I got to my feet and tossed the bag of chips to the side; my crimson eyes now narrowing. "Who the hell would come to the door and kick it at 12:00 in the morning?" I muttered to myself as I reached for the handle. I prepared my other arm to transform if it ended up being some kind of enemy…or Black*Star for that matter. Hey…I needed to protect myself from him too. He's insane at night...especially when I end up finding him drunk.

I shivered… Never again will I try and help that guy get home when he's drunk…

With one last thought, I opened the door and quickly, but lazily looked at who stood in the doorway. My arm fell and my mouth hung open as if I were an idiot. "I knew you'd be awake." She said to me with a tired smile; her beautiful green eyes closing for only a moment. The two bags she had in her hands dropped to the ground and she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I stumbled a bit from the sudden contact, but kept my ground…and my cool. "I missed you, Soul." She breathed into my ear; her breathe, tickling the skin.

"M-Maka?" I asked before letting out a silent curse for stuttering. "What the hell…" I hugged her back as soon as I could and shut my eyes; taking in her scent. She smelled like travel. Like airline food…had she just gotten off the plane? "What are you doing here?" I then asked her as we held the embrace. "You were supposed to be gone for another two weeks, you idiot." I tightened my hold. "What happened? Did your Mom suddenly want to get rid of you, or something?"

"I missed you." Maka repeated as she tightened her hold as well. My eyes opened again and I looked at the side of her head in the corner of my eyes. "That's why I came back," She then said to me. "Because, I felt like I couldn't be apart from you any longer…I had to come home…" She pulled away finally and smiled up at me; her hand reaching up to brush some of my hair away from my eyes. The way that she looked into mine, gave me the sudden urge…to kiss her. "You look so tired…" She then said to me; her smile disappearing. "Have you gotten any sleep at all, sense I left?" As soon as she put on a serious and annoyingly mother like expression, I made a scowl.

"Not at all."

Maka's annoying expression disappeared and was replaced with one I liked much better. A smiling one… "You idiot…sleep is good for you, you know that right?" She then asked me; looking into my eyes once again. This time, I couldn't hold it back. The urge told me to, so I did it. I kissed her. And once I did…I was panicking. My squeezed my eyes shut tightly and I made fists as soon as our lips were touching. I guess there wasn't anything bad about it…she didn't pull away. But the way she flinched and squeaked when I did it, told me that she certainly didn't expect it. But who could blame her? …I didn't really expect it either…And my expression seemed to shout that out as soon as I pulled away and looked at the wall beside us.

"Why the hell did I just do that…?"

"Soul…" I heard her breath out quietly; causing actual goose bumps to form on my arms. She must have noticed them since I then felt her touch my left arm as her other hand reached up towards my face. As soon as she made contact with my cheek, I looked back at her; almost as if she had done it herself. A twitch of her lips, and then another smile…then, she kissed me back. It may have been short and chaste, but I knew there was passion in it. "I love you too…if that's what you were trying to say…"

"Kinda…" I breathed after she spoke. She lifted a brow as I then shrugged. "…and that I missed you too…" I then said to her; eyeing the wall again. I heard her laugh lightly and before I could look at her again she had walked back outside to grab her bags. I set my hand on the door so I could close it just as she came inside. And as soon as I was warm again and free from the chilly night air, I put my hands in my pockets and turned around to follow her to her room. But, my eyes caught sight of my burnt midnight snack on the stove instead, so I gave her a toothy grin as soon as she came back out. "Now that your home…can you cook me an edible meal?"


End file.
